The Girl in a Black Cloak
by josielover7
Summary: When Natsu, Lucy, and Happy participate in a mission to help a village, they find something mysterious while doing so. Before, Happy decides to look around while riding the train with his team, he finds something suspicious that might lead to a hidden figure.
1. Chapter 1 Let's Go on a Job!

Chapter 1: Lets Go On a Job!

It was a cloudy morning with winds going faster than a horse, and Natsu, along with his blue sidekick , Happy, were going to meet up with Lucy, a blond Celestial Wizard. As Natsu woke up and rubbed his eyes, he looked up at his board next to his hammock with all the jobs he had acomplished. He treasured those precious memories he spent with his team on them.

"NATSU!", Happy yelled as he stomped his little paw on the table next to his bed. "It's time to wake up! Didn't you say we had to help Lucy pay her rent?"

"Shoot!", Natsu shouted as he jumped out of his hammock, almost tripping on the clothes next to him.

Did I mention their house is a dump?

"C'mon Natsu, we don't have all day! It's 10:37, we gotta get ready!" Happy complained.

"When did you get all bossy, Happy? It's not like we get up at this time everyday." He replied as he shot a glare at Happy.

"Oh yeah... I guess we can sleep in, right?" Happy said.

"We're already up, so let's make this thing count!" Natsu replied, but he saw Happy stare into space. "Already?" He thought. Natsu swiftly jumped over the spilled food can from dinner last night and picked up Happy as he ran to his closet.

"Huh!?" Happy, looking confused, said in a high-pitched tone.

"We're you listening? Happy, if we need to help Lucy we gotta do it fast!" He grabbed his outfit and rapidly grabbed Happy's tiny green bag and gave it to him. Happy struggled to get out of Natsu's tight grip he had him in. He summoned his magic wings as it appeared on his back and flew above Natsu as he snatched the bag out of his hands.

Once the two best friends were done getting ready, Natsu sprinted to the door as Happy flew next to him.

"Ready?" Natsu asked his friend.

"Aye!" Happy immediately answered. Natsu grabbed the doorknob and than,

"SWOOSH!".

"AGH!" Happy was thrown back inside the unorganized house. He than looked at his Dragon Slayer friend, who came running towards him.

"Happy! Are you alright?!" He asked with hesitation.

"Y-yeah, I guess I am..." Happy replied. Natsu grabbed him in a flash and ran out of the house.

Natsu's salmon colored hair was flying everywhere as he tried to shut his door. He put his other hand besides his face so he can block the strong winds from blinding them both.

"Natsu!? Do you need help!? Happy screamed, trying to speak over the gust of air.

"Happy, I'm alright! I just don't want you hurt, that's all!" Natsu hesitated once again. Happy smiled, he was glad he had Natsu as a friend.

Finally, after a long time of shielding their faces and carefully walking, they made it to their destination, Lucy's house. He opened the door with all his strength and closed it with caution. He placed Happy down and sat down next to him as he leaned on the door.

"That was a close one!" Happy said in relief. He heard the strong winds pounding against the door Natsu was next to. "We should probably go wake up Lucy," Happy continued," We don't want her to be late on her rent like last time..."

"Don't remind me, Happy." Natsu sighed. He pulled himself up, than wobbled up to her room as Happy followed. "LUCY!?" Natsu hollered.

"Lucy!?" Happy shrieked. Lucy turned towards her window, which made Happy see her covers move.

"Natsu, she's in bed!"

"Shhh, watch this Happy." he whispered. Happy tried to figure out what Natsu was planning, so he just sat down and watched. Natsu tip-toed to Lucy's bed as he quietly and cautiously grabbed her covers. He flung them off of her and yelled, "BOO!"

"What?" Lucy asked, with a grumpy tone in her voice. She turned around in her bed and sat up.

"What were you trying to do, Natsu?" Happy asked, confused.

"Darn! That always works on you, Luce." Natsu desperately said as he looked down.

"Ohhh. I see." Happy said under his breathe.

"Natsu, can I get some sleep? Yesterday was a long day, can't you remember?" Natsu turned around and looked up, staring off into space. "Hello? Natsu?" Lucy continued.

"Hmmm... Nope." Lucy fell down onto her pillow and pulled up the covers that Natsu messed up. "What?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu, yesterday we had to walk 7 miles to a shop since you didn't want to take the train. You said it had " The BEST fire", but it turns out it only had metal..." She paused for a second, "How do you mistake fire and metal? They barely sound alike. After that you wanted to go 7 miles back here." She yawned after her little speech and her eyes fluttered closed.

"But, Lucy, you know how much Natsu loves fire." Happy interrupted. "It's not his fault he's a Dragon Slayer."

"I know that Happy," Lucy replied, her eyes still shut, "But who would wanna walk 14 miles just to get food!?"

"I would!" Happy smiled as he crossed his fluffy blue arms. "As long as I can fly there..." Natsu looked at Happy in disbelief. He than crossed his arms and sighed.

"Happy, you could only walk half a mile and fly for one." Natsu sighed again.

"Well it's not my fault I'm so tiny!" He yelled. "Wait a second, Natsu, why did we come here again?" Natsu looked around Lucy's clean house.

"Oh yeah!" He cheered, "To go on a job with Lucy!" Lucy opened her eyes and smiled.

"Well I _am_ low on jewels so I guess I'll come along." She said as she lifted up her covers.

"BAHAHAHA!" Happy laughed as he finally saw her clothes. "You wear monkey pajamas?!" Lucy glared at him.

"Hey! You darn cat! At least I'm not out of shape who talks like a girl even though I'm supposed to be a boy!" She protested as she jumped out of her bed with blush from embarrassment on her cheeks. Than, she ran to her bathroom to get dressed.

After Lucy finished her 20 minute "bathroom break", Natsu and Happy were sitting on the couch talking about which job they should participate in. Lucy opened her bathroom door and had her black boots on with her white and blue striped shirt that included a short blue skirt. She walked over to her two best friends and asked, "Which job are we gonna do, it better be good!" She than sat on the chair that was next to the couch.

"We might do the one where we look for a huge... Fish..." Happy replied as he started to drool.

Natsu nudged him and blurted, "We don't have a clue, so we've decided to look at the job board." Lucy smiled and walked down stairs as the rest of her group followed. Lucy ran to her door and reached for the doorknob and, "I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Natsu interrupted.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Well on our way here, there was some pretty strong winds..." Lucy ran up to her room and looked out her window. She saw the trees trying their best to stand up straight. Than one fell. She looked at it like she was dreaming. Lucy sprinted down the stairs after locking her room again and spoke.

"Natsu, Happy, Magnolia hasn't had these winds in a long time! Actually, I don't think I've EVER seen these!" Lucy said, shaking.

"Exactly!" Natsu and Happy both said. "I don't know how we're gonna go there safely. I know Happy and I made it here, but it took a lot of effort just to make it past the forest!" Natsu said. Lucy thought for a second, but than.

"Well, I can have one of my Celestial Spirits come and help us out." She said jumping with excitement. She grabbed her gate keys and looked at them to see if one could help them out. "AH HA!" Lucy said. Lucy stood back, and the two others followed. "Open, gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!"

"POOF!"

"Hey Luucy!" What doo you need me too doo?" Natsu opened the door and Lucy pointed outside.

"Can you help us get passed this wind?" Lucy asked.

"Sure thing, as long as you give me a smoooch." Taurus replied. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"No time..." She continued. He went out the door and led them to the guild hall. Amazingly, Taurus kept his stance as the gust of air came towards them at huge speeds. Lucy was walking behind Taurus, than Natsu was holding on to Happy as they were behind both of them.

After a few minutes of keeping all of their feet on the floor, they finally came to the guild hall. "Thanks Taurus! You can go back now!" Lucy yelled. They were still in the wind, so she had to shout.

"No problem, Luucy!" Taurus said. He returned back to the Spirit World and it kind of looked like he evaporated into thin air. Lucy, Happy, and Natsu walked into the guild hall to find a bunch of drunken people fighting, arguing, dancing, and singing in a very awkward way.

"Hey, Mirajane!" Natsu yelled.

"Oh, hello Natsu!" She said in a very sweet tone. "How are y-" Right before she can finish, she barely dodged a table that was heading toward her way. "HEY! Watch where you're throwing that!" She shouted. Her voice turned demonic as if she changed personalities.

Natsu shivered, and you rarely even have the chance to see that happen! "Natsuuu!?" Happy interrupted as he pointed towards the job board. "Look what I found!" Natsu sprinted towards Lucy and Happy, trying to avoid any objects that were flying at him.

"What job did ya find, Happy?" He asked.

"It says-" Lucy squinted her eyes trying to read the paragraph that was printed on it. "It says that there's a bunch of bandits stealing stuff from villagers-"

"700,000 JEWELS!?" Happy screamed.

"WHAT?!" Lucy and Natsu both yelled. Happy tore the paper off of the job board.

"If it's that much," He continued, "Than these guys gotta be seriously big... And tough!"

"This thing doesn't sound so bad!" Natsu snickered, "These villagers are probably scared of these guys half to death. That's probably why the price is so big!" Natsu crossed his arms after he spoke.

"Well that doesn't mean we won't try and help them, does it?" Lucy asked with a confused face.

"'Course we'll help them!" Natsu laughed. Happy ran towards Mirajane and got permission to do the job, but he was curious of something.

"Hey Mira, have you seen the rest of our team, though?" Happy looked at Mirajane uneasily.

"Well Happy, Erza is on a mission with Gray, Juvia, and Jellal." Mirajane said with a smile.

"And what about Carla?" Happy interrupted.

"Oh, she's on a mission with Wendy, Levi, and Gajeel." She answered.

"Thanks Mira!" Happy shouted. Mirajane smiled again.

1 hour and 30 minutes had passed and Natsu, Happy, and Lucy quickly got things ready to bring on their journey. Lucy summoned Taurus, he flirted with her, than helped her get to the train station, you know, the typical stuff.

"Hey, Luce, Happy, the train station seems to be very isolated..."

"You don't say." Happy grumpily said.

" The A3 train leaves in 5 minutes, get ready to aboard the train and remember your belongings. If you see any suspicious items or people, report it immediately to the train operator. Thank you, and have a great time." The report stopped and Lucy, Happy, and Natsu sighed.

"Do we have to go on the train?" Natsu said as he started to feel the affects of motion sickness already.

"Do you wanna get blind and be blind permanently?" Lucy interrupted. Happy patted Natsu's back, trying to comfort him.

"No..." He replied.


	2. Chapter 2 Astoria?

**Chapter 2 **

**Astoria?**

"C'mon Natsu, you wanna help Lucy, or not?" Happy shouted across the train station. Natsu tried walking over to the train, almost falling over the thought of vehicles. He wobbly stepped inside, fell down, and started to look like a plum.

"Wappy, why do weee... Need tooo do d-dis?" Natsu stuttered, almost forgetting the reason why he came here. Happy face-palmed, groaned, and continued.

"To. Help. Lucy." He said. "Sorry that we have to go on this for 3 hours..." He whispered as he began patting his back like last time.

"Happy, Natsu, I'm gonna get some food for us, I'll be right back." Lucy said.

"CHOO CHOO!" the train started. Natsu looked up and at the window to see moving trees, buildings, and more things.

"Oh n-" His head hit the floor as the train jumped. He was knocked out cold.

"Natsu? Natsuuu?" Happy yelled. "Are you in there? Well, at least he won't have to suffer from this."

**After 20 minutes** on this "hell-ish bus ride" for Natsu, Lucy was buying some food for her team. Although the line was very short with only 1 person in front of her, it took very long.

"So first of all, this lady is ordering almost everything on the menu..." She shouted in her mind. The 35 year old lady was looking around the menu while tapping her long, sparkly (yes, sparkly), painted fingernails on the marble counter.

"Hmmm, ugh, how much are the Panda Bites?" She moaned. The candy seller looked up at the lighted board to see a panda designed marsh mellow.

"Would you want 10 bites, 15 bites, or 20 of 'em?" He said in a scratchy voice while ruffling his crazy hair.

"I would like 20 bites." She said. He stepped back and pulled the cabinet behind him.

"That'll be 1 Jewel." He said calmly while giving her the little marsh mellows.

"Thanks..." She said, oddly while giving him 1 Jewel and snatching the junk food out of his big hands. Lucy looked at her go out the door, her face with disgust from her attitude. She walked forward to the marble counter.

"Hi, may I have yogurt, fish, and some..." She looked up to see if there were any spicy foods.

**When Lucy was ordering food...**

"Natsu?" Happy asked Natsu.

A few minutes after Lucy left to get food, Natsu finally woke up.

"Y-yeah?" Natsu slowly said. Happy patted his back.

"Is there anything fun to do here? All there is here are a few windows to look at the ocean. I really wanna see some fish." He replied. Natsu tried looking around and saw nothing really fun to do.

"I have no idea... G-gosh... Now t-that I think about it, if w-we had Wendy, this would p-probably be e-easier for the

both of us." Natsu stuttered.

"Aye..." Happy said. He looked around, looking desperate. "Hmmmm, oh, I think I have an idea."

"Hmm?" Natsu asked. Happy ran to a soft chair and started to jump on it, but unfortunately, for Happy, he lost interest easily.

"I'm just so used to being in the air." Happy sighed. He sat down on it and started to kick his little feet.

"Ding."

"What did you say, Natsu?" Happy asked, curiously.

"I d-didn't say anything."

"Do you know what that weird sound was?"

"N-no."

Happy slid under the table, than he tried reaching to see if there was a loose pipe or something that fell from the ceiling of the train. He finally felt something very cold. As he pulled it out from underneath the table...

"NATSU!" He screamed. " Look what I found!" He raised the sparkling item into the air for his best friend to see.

"W-what's t-that?" He questioned.

"I don't know." Happy poked it, than looked closer. "Wait... Is this what I think it is?" Natsu, suddenly not feeling motion sickness, got up, sprinted towards Happy, and kneeled to get a closer look at the little item.

"WHAT!?" Natsu screamed. "Is this a dream, if not, Happy, we're gonna be rich!"

"Natsu, what is-" Happy was cut off by a thud. The train went faster than before and the motion sick Dragon Slayer fell to his back, helpless from his condition.

Happy ran to him. "Natsu! Are you alright?"

There was no answer.

"Great! He's knocked out again!" Happy raised the item to his face. "What is this?" he thought.

"Hey guys, I got so-" Lucy barged in. She put the food on the table besides the entrance of their train room and ran to Natsu and Happy.

**Minute 38**

"So, you just found this lying on the floor underneath the table?" Lucy asked scratching the back of her head.

"Aye." Happy replied. Lucy studied it a bit more.

"Happy, can I see that?" Lucy questioned. Happy looked down at the item, than looked back at Lucy.

"Uhh, aye, as long as you be careful with it! Natsu said something about being rich." Happy replied. Lucy grabbed the ring from Happy with caution and brought it to her face. After a few seconds, her expression went from confused to surprised. Her jaw hitting the floor, her eyes wide open, and than, she jumped up and down.

"Oh my gosh! Happy, this is real gold and diamond! This is real!" Lucy screamed with joy.

"Really? You gotta be pulling my leg..." Happy said in disbelief.

"Do I lie to you?"

"Yes... Almost all the time..."

"Oh... Forget that I said that, thanks to you, Happy, we're gonna have way more than 700,000 Jewels!"

"Hmm? Why are you guys all happy?" After their encounter with real gold and diamond, Natsu woke up to the scream of Lucy and Happy. Natsu got up, still weak from his sickness. He looked out the train's window and saw nothing moving.

"I'm cured!" He yelled. He ran towards Lucy and Happy and asked, "So, why are you guys yelling like lunatics?" They both glared at him.

"You yell like a lunatic almost all the time..." Lucy interrupted.

"Well I'm sorry that I want food, or a fi-" Natsu was cut off by Lucy running to the table.

"Speaking of food, I got all of you some of your favorites!" She said. Lucy passed some raw fish to Happy, gave Natsu some chili, and started to open her yogurt. "These things were actually hard to buy without having someone giving me a weird look. So, can you guys enjoy it so I don't have to go there again?" Natsu and Happy both nodded, and started eating like wild pigs.

"Guys! Can you **NOT** make a mess!?" She shouted. Of course, they ignored and started to make a **huge** mess. Lucy sighed and than pulled out the ring that Happy found. "So about this ring Happy found..." They both looked up after putting their foods on the floor. She smiled, congratulating herself of finally getting their full attention.

"Wha awout it?" Natsu asked with food still in his mouth. He completely forgot what it was after he got knocked out.

"Well, it's made outta gold and diamond!" She shouted. "But, I think it has an owner... Her name might be A-Astoria." Lucy hesitated, trying to pronounce the name carved into the golden ring.


	3. Chapter 3 A Black Cloak, Eh?

**Hi people! I hope you like my series and since I didn't do any author's notes in the past, I wanted to do one here. I realized that while I was looking over the past few chapters of this story, that I wrote Levy wrong. So pardon me for that mistake. Have a good day! (I will add improvements to these chapters! Yaaay! And I warn you that a teeny-weeny bit of characters may be OOC, but it might be a little off.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**A Black Cloak, Eh?**

Lucy grabbed her silver key and summoned the Southern Cross. Happy looked at the appearing figure, and so did Natsu. Crux the Southern Cross had a metal cross (of course) for a face that reached up to probably 3 feet. He had long white hair coming out of his nostrils that also resembled a cross. He had green medieval looking clothes and orange-ish tanned slender limbs.

"Hello Lucy, how may I help you?" The Southern Cross calmly said. Lucy looked down at the ring and pointed towards the hidden name carved into it.

"This ring, it has a name carved on it. It seemed really suspicious, especially on a train without an owner." She replied in a very worried tone.

"Hmmm" Crux hummed, grabbing the ring and studying it closely.

"Is there by any chance she could be the owner of the ring and be a Celestial Wizard?" She asked.

Crux started researching her name. And when I say researching, I mean looking-like-a-total-maniac-by-researching-something-while-it-seems-you-have-fallen-asleep. Although, he was 100% thinking.

"OOF!" Lucy and Happy looked the opposite directing of where Crux was and put their attention towards Natsu. He fell on the floor looking like a plum. "T-the train i-is moving..." He hesitated. Happy ran to him and rubbed his head.

"It'll be alright, it'll be alright." Happy whispered numerous times before...

"HAHA!"

Crux "woke up" and everyone, besides Lucy, flinched. "So," Lucy said, "Do you know anything about her?"

"I know very little about this girl. It is very rare for her to make an appearance, especially to make contact with any thing that involves her." Crux explained.

"She's a Celestial Wizard. Right?" Lucy questioned. Crux had an uneasy face.

"Yes, but she is also very many things, Lucy. She is a Celestial Wizard, an Ability Wizard, and others that no one will discover besides her." He said in a mysterious tone.

Lucy looked in shock. She didn't know what was going on. First of all, Happy found a gold ring that had someone's name. After that, she later found out it was a very powerful wizard that no one has barely heard of. Now she's here. Feeling just like Natsu when trying to think.

"W-WOAH!" Natsu yelled in excitement.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's P.O.V<strong>

_I don't get it... A Celestial Wizard AND an Ability Wizard? I mean, I know I have some ability magic I can perform, but this so-called, "Astoria" is so strong that she was born with both types of magics!_

I put my hands on my head trying to process what Crux has said.

"Crux... Y-you can go back now..." I stuttered, "Thank you." I continued. There was a cloud of glitter, than he was gone.

"Lucy? Who IS Astoria?" Happy blurted.

There was silence. Than it felt like there was nothing in here besides the moans of Natsu suffering from his sickness.

"I'm not exactly sure, H-Happy." I replied softly.

**1 Hour Past**

* * *

><p>I woke up from a long nap not knowing what happened until I looked out the cloudy window. I sat up stretching my tired limbs after sleeping on my arms for a long time and putting my legs on the empty seats next to me and crossing them. I yawned. For a LONG time.<p>

_Why are all the windows cloudy?_

I wiped the freezing fog from the window and looked outside. To my surprise, it was raining.

"Mrgifert..." I looked around the train to see Natsu and Happy sleeping. I was still wondering where the sound was coming from.

_What am I thinking? It's Natsu, he always talks in his sleep. It's pretty annoying..._

'Huh!?" Natsu bolted up and accidentally tossed Happy aside after he was snoozing on Natsu's stomach.

My neck almost cracked when I turned, a bit scared, to look at him from his reaction of waking up.

"AHHHH!" My attention pulled to Happy, while he was on the floor a few feet away from the frightened Dragon Slayer. "Owie!"

"Happy, what happened?" Natsu asked in a very raspy tone. He WAS sick after all.

"I was thrown from my sleeping place. that's what happened. So, why did you wake up so fast? Did ya have a nightmare?" He managed to say with his face filled with bruises from the floor.

"I heard somethin' weird! Like drops!" He shouted.

...

...

...

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

_I thought he sensed some criminals on the train!_

_But..._

_He is feeling a big amount of motion sickness._

_And there's only a few amount of people on here..._

_Oops..._

"Sorry Natsu... I didn't mean to do that. You **are** sick." I said as I looked down under the table I was resting by. There was a huge amount of grief blanketing me. I never feel this horrible when yelling at him.

"It's alright..." He replied in a raspy voice.

Everything was silent from here and for 1 and a half more hours... It was a bit embarrassing, even about the yelling and... I hate it.

_I should really apologize, but I'm shaking._

"OUCH!" I suddenly yelled. Everyone's head turned towards me in terror.

"What's wrong? Did you fall?" Natsu asked with a terrified face.

"Nope... I hit my head on the window." I said.

_Things are getting so embarrassing for me! God, make this train end!_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

**3RD Hour Past**

Things weren't good when they walked to the village of their mission. Natsu accidentally tripped on a rock (very rare for him), than Lucy tripped on him. Since Happy is a little "devil", he said his famous words,

"You liiiiike him...!"

"Shut up, you darn cat!" Lucy would yell.

"Lushy, can, myou get off of me?" Than Natsu would try changing the subject, "You weigh tooo much!". Than, Lucy would glare.

* * *

><p>"AHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Natsu's head turned to where the voice was coming from.<p>

It was deep in the woods.

Natsu's so dense.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys like this chapter! I know this was a bit late (for me, I am not sure for you...), sorry! But this chapter gave me BIGIE writers block. Sorry if it sounded rush-ie to you, so I've decided to edit my outlines a bit more and hopefully you guys can review!<strong>

**Reviews + Positive Attitudes = Longer Stories & Better Plots!**

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4 Who Is She?

Chapter 4

Who Is She? 

Why is Natsu so dense? He ran into the forest and as he kept running into the forest, it got darker and darker. Lucy yelled out his name, but he ignored her. Happy than flew into the forest, trying to make sure he was safe, so Lucy did the same.

She swept off the mud on her favorite outfit and ran. The deeper the scarier. Well... For her it was.

Soon enough, she got lost. She couldn't see a thing in sight. "Natsu!?" She cried, "Happy!?" She yelled, but no one answered.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

"Lucy, do you know where the sound was coming from?" I yelled. "Luce?"

I stopped running and crossed my fingers, hoping to find Luce. As I turned around I saw no one but Happy.

"Natsu, I thought she was following us! I swear!" Happy sadly whispered.

"Woah, woah, woah! Happy it's not your fault! I bet she's still at the entrance." I replied, flailing my arms around him. "C'mon, we gotta go see if she's alright."

As we both made our way to the tiny light, we heard a faint scream coming from the middle of the forest. I stopped in my tracks.

"Happy, did you hear that?" I asked cautiously.

"Aye, it sounded like Lucy!" He yelled.

I ran quickly, faster than I ever did. I think, I don't remember stuff that easily...

Mud was splattering everywhere I ran as I tried listening to the emptiness of the forest to try to catch another scream. If not, anything that can help me.

"Natsu! Quiet!" Happy whispered.

We both stood still trying to hear even better than last time. Than I heard the trees move. "Lucy!?" I desperately shouted. "Luc-"

"Thud!"

I looked behind me to see a black figure approaching my way. I went into my fighting stance until...

"AAGH!" I turned around to see Happy on the ground.

"Happy!" I shouted. Than, I felt a sharp pain in my back and soon enough, I blacked out.

**25 Minutes Passed**

My eyes fluttered open and saw nothing but darkness and a little candle on the side of my rock hard "bed". I reached for my face to get the gunk out of my eyes, but I looked over and noticed a long trail of chains connect to all of my limbs and dug into the ground. I could hardly move.

"Lucy? Happy?" I shouted. There was a long echo and all I could hardly think was what I was in for.

_Where the hell am I? Was this a prank that they set on me? No, this isn't the guild that would do this. It has to be those good for nothin' bandits!_

I sighed, hoping something would come in here and get me outta these uncomptorble chains. Than I remembered,

"I'mma dragon slayer!" I said happily.

I started burning the chains with my hands and feet, luckily the plans worked and once that was over, I hoped out of the bed and onto the floor. I rushed to the front of the cell and burned it to a crisp.

"N-Natsu?" I ran to the familiar voice that caught my attention. It was Lucy. But... She was also in the chains, and I thought it would be a long challenge to get her outta them without giving her burns.

"Happy!? I called.

"A-aye? Where are we?" He stuttered in an uneasy tone.

"Dungeon?" I replied "Anyways I need a plan to get you guys out without hurting you two!"

"I'm out!" Happy yelled, he ran to the front of the cell and slide through the columns. "Ta-Da!"

I laughed, "Okay, Luce, have you seen a key anywhere?"

"Natsu?" Happy interrupted, "Can't you just bend the metal?"

...

"Thanks!" I smiled. After, I burned the cell's door and pushed through, making it fall to the dirt floor. "Lucy, you still there?"

"Of course I'm here! Now get me out there's a bug on the chain!" She squeeked. I rolled my eyes and started to pull the metal chains off.

Surprisingly, these were pretty easy to get off for a lot of smart bandits!

"Okay!" I yelled in relief, wiping the sweat from my brow. "Let's go!"

As we all walked to the hallway, which was awfully quiet, I finally heard a creak, which turned into a sudden shake in the ground.

"W-what's happening!?" Happy screamed. He held on to my shoulder, and Lucy held onto my other arm.

I felt like one of those annoyed dads...

"N-Natsu, look!" Lucy whispered as she pointed to the crevice opening in the ground.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" We all shouted in terror. We were falling and suddenly, I blacked out... Again.

**10 Minutes Passed**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Hello?" Lucy said while trying to get up from her bruises and kickin the pebbles off of her.

Natsu's eyes opened and than Happy's.

"Hey, do you know where we are?" She asked.

"I don't know anything, Luce." 

"Are you alright?" A mysterious voice said. It caught all of their attention. "Helloooo?!" She yelled even more.

Lucy, Natsu, and Happy stood up. Natsu got his fighting stance ready.

"Are you deaf!?" The mysterious girl yelled.

"Uh... N-no... Who are you?" Happy asked, he was hiding behind Natsu. The figure finally came out of the darkness, the light from above outlining her face. She looked up, than walked slowly towards them.

There was silence, everyone was shocked. Besides Happy.

"You guys DO like each other!" He murmured under his breathe without anyone hearing.

"Hello, I'm Nashi."

She had big brown eyes, like Lucy and the almost exact pitch as her too. That's not all, she had long flowing hair and the same color just like...

Natsu's.

Natsu and Lucy were opening their mouths, trying to say something. Than closing it all of a sudden.

"I'm... Your daughter... Kinda."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Sorry this took too long to upload! I have a lot of homework. I mean, a lot of homework. I hope you guys review! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Natsu looked like he was about to faint. So did Lucy. Happy looked over to the girl with her same features as Natsu and Lucy.

"Is this some t-type of joke?!" Lucy shouted, echoing across the isolated dungeon. Lucy's pupils dilated. "I-is this Mira?" Lucy continued, "This isn't funny!"

The strange girl raised her pink - Uh I mean - salmon eyebrow. After, her eyes started to glitter, resulting in a tear about to fall.

"A-are you okay?" Natsu murmured, barely letting anyone hear what he said.

"Uh y-yeah." Nashi sniffled, she turned around slowly and sat down. She tried hiding her cheeks going red from her tears. Nashi cupped her face and silently whimpered.

Lucy's heart sank into her stomach, feeling a sharp pain of grief hitting her quickly. Her legs wobbled as she walked over to Nashi. She put her soft hand on her shoulder. "How long have you been here?" Lucy said, hiding the stuttering.

"1 day..." She whimpered as she turned around to look at Lucy's comforting face. "I was trying to find some food, but then these guys caught me and threw me in the cells you guys were in. I guess some of 'em are pretty dense since I just slid through them." She showed Lucy her wrist.

Happy flew towards her and grabbed Natsu's messy hair. "Ow!" Natsu yelped as he was dragged towards Nashi. Happy placed Natsu behind her.

"Uhhhhhh" Natsu stuttered, "Hi. So, uhh, how are you... Related to us?"

Nashi stood up and looked at him. "I think... Someone took something from you, and mixed them up and made... Me?" She said as she put her hand on her chin.

"You mean, kinda like DNA?" Lucy blurted. Nashi put her thumb up.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get us outta here!" Happy shouted as it echoed in the dungeon. Happy used his magic, but then. "Natsu! Why can't I use magic!"

"Well," Nashi said before Natsu could speak. "The dungeon they made is out of a special type of rock, it takes your magic so you can't use it."

Happy looked up to barely see an opening in the ceiling. He than ran towards a boulder and hopped on it, continuing this until he went to the top. Nashi looked up to figure out a way to get up to the to-

"Nashi, Lucy, Natsu! Come look up here! Just hop on the rocks." He shouted as he placed his blue paws near his mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>~10 Minutes Later~<strong>

"C'mon! Lucy! You take too long!" Natsu yelled in disoproval.

"Let's see how you try to climb this thing on with a skirt on and a back that aches all the TIME!"

"Lucy? Do you mind if you go a bit faster? I think I hear footsteps..." Nashi whispered, but her voice echoed slowly throughout the cave.

"Sorry!" Lucy whispered back. She stretched her legs and arms and reached for a huge rock. All of a sudden, she looked down. She knew she would regret this action. "EEK!" She than shouted, almost falling from accidentally losing her grip.

"Luce, don't look down!" Natsu shouted.

"O-okay!"

* * *

><p><strong>~5 Minutes Later~<strong>

"Phew!" Lucy sighed in relief, happy she didn't fall and brutally crush her "daughter". "Wait! Nashi! Do you need any help?" She than said, making the relief go away and the fear come back.

"Nah, I got this." She winked adorably. Something about her made Natsu remind him of Wendy. Nashi grabbed hold of the dusty boulder and pulled herself up quickly.

Lucy's jaw hit the floor.

"Wha?" Lucy puffed, "She did that like a piece of ca-"

"O-oh my g-god!" Nashi screamed, "How'd you do you that so easily?!"

They all sweatdropped.

* * *

><p><strong>~7 Torturing Minutes Later~<strong>

"I MADE IT!" Nashi screamed at the top of her lungs, feeling proud and brave. Soon, she looked down to see her relatives playing with the dirt on the floor and twiddling their thumbs. "S-sorry I took too long..."

"E-eh? Oh, well what are we all waiting for?" Natsu interrupted. He sprinted to the dark tunnel and had a big joyful grin glued to his face. But than, he stopped.

"SCREEEEEEECH!"

"Nashi?"

"Yeah, Natsu"

"Doesn't Nashi mean none?"

"Nashi, none, Nashi, none, nashi, none... I-I guess?"

"Why'd they name you that?"

"I-I don't know. Probably because I was kinda made outta nothin' but little strands of hair." Nashi sighed. "It just came to me that I was your daughter..."

Silence.

"It's fine! I'm glad we have an extra member on our team!" Natsu happily grinned.

Nashi felt warm that someone was at least on her side. Actually, she felt amazing because there were 3 people who welcomed her. She felt like she belonged with them.

She smiled back, than ran towards him. She spread her arms apart and gave him a hug. Warm tears ran down her cheeks as she started to hug him tighter every second.

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you!" She continued, merrily thanking him for being so nice to her.

"Nashi, uhhh, a-are you okay?" Natsu asked, trying to be polite as he possibly could."Nashi?"

"Natsu, what are you doing? Did you... Did you make her CRY?!" Happy shouted. He flew towards him and patted Nashi's strange hair.

"Yo, where have you guys been? It's been like... An hour!" He snorted.

"We've been trying to catch up -pant- with you!" Lucy sluggishly stated, trying to catch her breath and put her palms on her knees as she tried resting.

"Happy, Lucy, she's gonna join our team!" He blurted and put his famous grin on his face.

"Of course she is!" Happy and Lucy yelled. Natsu felt her grin and her tears stop.

"Thank you..." She whispered in his side. Natsu began patting her head.

**~Fairy Tail Guild, Evening~**

"CRASH!"

Natsu kicked the door open with his foot and ran as quick as a bullet. "Get her to the infirmary, now!" He shouted

"AYE!" Happy yelled, as he carried the salmon haired 14-year-old upstairs and into the bed. Natsu followed his best friend, bumping into Mira who was serving beer to Cana.

"Nastu!" Mira grabbed his wrist tightly, curiosity taking over herself, "Natsu, what happened!?" She gently touched his shoulder and felt it shake with warm drops falling on her hand. He forced himself out of her grip and sprinted upstairs.

_Were those tears?_

A few seconds pass and the whole guild heard footsteps. "NATSU! HAPPY! NASH-" Her tears got the best of her and she started to fall to her knees, whipping her tears away with her already wet hand.

"Lu-Chan!" She heard a familiar voice coming from the bar. "Lu-Chan! Are you okay? Did someone die? No... Don't tell me someone died!"

Levy began panicking, guessing things that were too impossible for her to do, or to happen.

"Levy, I'll t-tell you later." Lucy whimpered. She walked over to the stairs with curious looks wondering what was happening.

The guild got noisy, as there was whispering everywhere, asking other people what happened to the 3 of them.

Lucy sluggishly walked towards the infirmary, holding her arm as tight as possible. She opened the door and stepped inside. "N-Natsu? Happy? N-Nashi?" She cried, hoping for an answer.

"Yeah, Lucy?" Happy replied softly, as he turned his head to his blond friend leaning on the closed-door.

"Will she be a-alright? Are the wounds b-bad?" She stuttered in a worried tone, tears about to pour out of her eyes like a waterfall.

"I'm afraid... Not. I'm sorry." The temporary nurse said is a sad tone, frowning.

"NNNAAAAAASHIIII!

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked the very very overdue chapter!<strong>

**I sorry I was late, but like I said, so much homework!**

**Anyways... Levy was on a mission and know she's back with everyone else sooo, CASE CLOSED :P**

**Bu-bye!**


	6. Author's Note!

**Hi guys!**

**This is an authtor's note, 'case you didn't tell.**

**But anyways, my story veiws are dropping and I need to know if you guys want me to abandon this chapter (even though 'dis meh first one), or keep working on it.**

**Lemme tell you this.**

**PROS (for keeping the story):**

**Keep working on this so there's no cliff-hanger.**

**So I can learn more and more writing skills.**

**So you guys can give me ideas in the reveiw section (none so far D:).**

**CONS (for abandoning story):**

**I can make more exciting stories that I have in mind.**

**More reveiws for more ideas!**

**So you guys don't have to get bored over the same thing and not having to read something else (if that made sence to you, BRAVO!).**

**Thank you!**

**Please tell me and I will thank you later!**

**Bu-Bye! :D**


End file.
